Katrine Van-Derveld
Character Profile Full Name Katrine Van Derveld Hawk Faction Rank Force Practitioner Apprentice Occupation None Affiliation Hawk Family Ket Van Derveld Singing Mountain Clan Age Varies; 11 Species Lupine Height 5'4" Weight 115 lbs Eye Color Sapphire Blue Hair Color Purple Birthworld Dathomir Citizenship Figaro Favoura VII Coruscant Dathomir Ferro Sognoterra Nar Shaddaa Mate No one Children None Mother Curupira D'Arr Hawk Father Ket Van Derveld Siblings Chloe Van Derveld Seren Van Derveld Masters Curupira D'Arr Hawk Satara Hawk Avarisa Apprentices None yet Katrine Van Derveld Hawk, refered as such only once upon her birth, was born to the Sith Master Ket Van Derveld and his mate Curupira D'Arr Hawk on the planet of Witches. A Force Practitioner at her Mother's issistance, Katrine has already proven herself to have far more affinity towards the darkside instead of her life but in her Mother's eyes, a healthy childhood unaffected by such things is important for the girl's upbringing. Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipisicing elit, sed do eiusmod tempor incididunt ut labore et dolore magna aliqua. Ut enim ad minim veniam, quis nostrud exercitation ullamco laboris nisi ut aliquip ex ea commodo consequat. Duis aute irure dolor in reprehenderit in voluptate velit esse cillum dolore eu fugiat nulla pariatur. Excepteur sint occaecat cupidatat non proident, sunt in culpa qui officia deserunt mollit anim id est laborum. Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipisicing elit, sed do eiusmod tempor incididunt ut labore et dolore magna aliqua. Ut enim ad minim veniam, quis nostrud exercitation ullamco laboris nisi ut aliquip ex ea commodo consequat. Duis aute irure dolor in reprehenderit in voluptate velit esse cillum dolore eu fugiat nulla pariatur. Excepteur sint occaecat cupidatat non proident, sunt in culpa qui officia deserunt mollit anim id est laborum. Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipisicing elit, sed do eiusmod tempor incididunt ut labore et dolore magna aliqua. Ut enim ad minim veniam, quis nostrud exercitation ullamco laboris nisi ut aliquip ex ea commodo consequat. Duis aute irure dolor in reprehenderit in voluptate velit esse cillum dolore eu fugiat nulla pariatur. Excepteur sint occaecat cupidatat non proident, sunt in culpa qui officia deserunt mollit anim id est laborum. Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipisicing elit, sed do eiusmod tempor incididunt ut labore et dolore magna aliqua. Ut enim ad minim veniam, quis nostrud exercitation ullamco laboris nisi ut aliquip ex ea commodo consequat. Duis aute irure dolor in reprehenderit in voluptate velit esse cillum dolore eu fugiat nulla pariatur. Excepteur sint occaecat cupidatat non proident, sunt in culpa qui officia deserunt mollit anim id est laborum. Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipisicing elit, sed do eiusmod tempor incididunt ut labore et dolore magna aliqua. Ut enim ad minim veniam, quis nostrud exercitation ullamco laboris nisi ut aliquip ex ea commodo consequat. Duis aute irure dolor in reprehenderit in voluptate velit esse cillum dolore eu fugiat nulla pariatur. Excepteur sint occaecat cupidatat non proident, sunt in culpa qui officia deserunt mollit anim id est laborum. Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipisicing elit, sed do eiusmod tempor incididunt ut labore et dolore magna aliqua. Ut enim ad minim veniam, quis nostrud exercitation ullamco laboris nisi ut aliquip ex ea commodo consequat. Duis aute irure dolor in reprehenderit in voluptate velit esse cillum dolore eu fugiat nulla pariatur. Excepteur sint occaecat cupidatat non proident, sunt in culpa qui officia deserunt mollit anim id est laborum. Physical Appearance To be added... Personality To be added... Strengths To be added... Weaknesses To be added... Character Flaws ::: Aimless, Audacious, Blunt, Bold, Deranged, Disturbed, Egotistical, Erratic, Fierce, Finicky, Fixation, Hedonistic, Hoity-toity, Impacient, Immature, Overprotective, Overconfident, Perfectionist, Proud, Rake, Rebellious, Reckless, Remorseless, Smart Ass, Spiteful, Spoiled, Stubborn, Unpredictable, Temperamental, Theatrical, Troublemaker Complex *Father Complex Disorder *Attention Deficit Hyperactivity Disorder *Borderline Personality Disorder *Obsessive-Compulsive Disorder Phobia *Apeirophobia (Fear of infinity) *Automysophobia (Fear of being dirty) *Bacillophobia (Fear of microbes) *Soteriophobia (Fear of dependence on others) Theme Songs *Radioactive / Imagine Dragons *She Wolf / David Guetta ft. Sia Personal Connections Ket Van Derveld - The head of the family and Katrine's hero if the redhead girl was ever asked. Katrine worships her father and his methods. What many consider to be insanity, the girl simply calls it his personality. Much of her upbringing has been different from other kids and thus, even her point of view on a lot of things is different. Her father had a lot of influence on that and while the girl is a strong individual, she's always tried to be more like her Dad. He's usually that one person to she will listen to no matter what. Curupira D'Arr Hawk - Her mother and the person Katrine has spent most of her life with. While the two have a lot in common, neither would agree if confronted with the fact. Katrine may love her Mom to no end but she'll never be the number one person in her life. While younger, she was very facinated with her Mother but in time, that changed. Katrine does have her Mother's curiosity and stubborn nature and would do everything to protect her family no matter what but on an ordinary day, she would never admit that to anyone but maybe her Dad, if he asked her. Chloe Van Derveld - Her big sister. Even though there is five years of age difference between the two sisters and Chloe is a very unique individual, very different from Katrine. Still, that never changed how Kat feels about Chloe. Much like Curupira once showed her devotion to her big sister Ti'Cira, Katrine would move and blow up worlds, drop everything to be with her. Satara Hawk - Her great great grandmother, the woman is quite a mystery to her. Katrine has always found her facinating, especially at the few things she sees similar between her and her sister. Still, the woman's odd ways and culture often confuse her. It's not the way Katrine was raised and will probably never understand. Powers, Abilities and Training Languages Katrine is fluent in Galactic Basic and High Galactic. Is currently learning Paecean, Huttese, Bocce and Binary. Force Abilities To be added... Lupine Characteristics To be added... Training Masters *Curupira D'Arr Hawk Mentors *Chloe Van Derveld Apprentices *None yet Biography The Sound of Drums Tooth and Claw Katrine is born, Child naming by Satara. Charmed and Dangerous Earliest childhood, on Dathomir, exiting her species traits. Little Box of Horrors The twisted mind that Katrine possesses begins to manifest. Generation Hex Running in the Wild Katrine learns to shift into her lupine form. Father's Day Katrine meets her father. Roleplaying Threads As an Apprentice Training * Training Others * Social Threads & Character Development * The Fall and Rise of House Van Derveld Faction Threads * As a Knight Training * Training Others * Social Threads & Character Development * Faction Threads * As a Mistress Training * Training Others * Social Threads & Character Development * Faction Threads * Category:Female Category:Lupine Category:Hybrid Category:Human/Near Human Hybrid Category:Force User Category:Force Sensitive Category:Character Category:Hawk Family Category:Dathomiri Category:Apprentice Category:Rogue Category:Witches of Dathomir Category:Singing Mountain Clan Category:Dathomir Category:Coruscant Category:House Van-Derveld Category:Mental Disorder